


【狼队】赌徒

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 一个老狼把射射赌到手的故事





	【狼队】赌徒

【狼队】赌徒 

 

Gambit赌场迎来了一位不太寻常的客人。他在临近关门的时候走了进来，指明挑战当晚排班在那整理牌桌的当家发牌手Scott Summers。他拎着个分量不算轻的包，自正门进来，目的明确的直直朝着Scott走过来。即将关门让整个大厅只留了几盏灯还在亮着，空空荡荡的厅里只有他把那个包提起来放到Scott眼前的声音。  
「我们已经关门了。」发牌手歪过一点头看向这个奇怪的客人，手下不停的将一副扑克从发牌器里抽出来码好。  
「我是来找你的。」男人说，他微微抬起头，露出一个奇妙的笑容。  
Scott重新打量了一遍眼前的客人，他留了头怪异的发型，头顶的部分用发胶固定成了略微支起的造型，鬓角的头发几乎快要和胡子相接了。他的身上穿了件故意做旧的名牌夹克，提着包的手臂上肌肉膨起，撑紧衣服，像是经过了不少健身。这是个过分英俊的家伙，玻璃一样的金绿色瞳孔在不远处的灯光照射下显得发沉。Scott的脑子里过了不少附近常来的赌徒的样貌，没有一个可以对的上号。显而易见，这是个极其陌生的人。  
「抱歉。」Scott开口拒绝道，「我不认识您。」  
「James Howlett.」对方向他伸出一只手，「你可以叫我Logan。」  
Scott疑惑的抬起头看了看对方的脸，然后把擦拭桌面的布放到一旁，伸手和他轻轻的握了下，「你好，Logan先生。有什么可以帮助您的？」  
「我是来找你的，」Logan重复道，「来和你打个赌。」  
Scott干脆利落的收回了手，「请恕我拒绝，先生。」  
Logan做了个手势截断了他接下来的话，他把一直放在桌子的包拽过来，然后快速按下密码打开了它。包的上盖在Scott的眼前弹起来，那里面全是码的密密麻麻整整齐齐的大额纸钞。  
Scott有点惊讶的转动了一下眼睛。  
「这是300万。」Logan轻敲着桌子的边缘。熟悉的数字让Scott重新反应了过来，他转头看向陌生的赌徒，感觉背后忽然多了点奇异的针扎感。  
「你急需这笔钱。」对方朝他抛出一个胜券在握的笑容，「你会和我赌的。」  
「我不——我没有筹码——」  
「没关系。」男人捏起一支雪茄，语气轻佻，「你可以用别的东西当赌注。」

+

Scott沉默的走在前面。他带领这个突如其来的赌徒走向了一间vip单间，他打开门侧身邀请对方的进入，然后锁好门，检查发牌器，并关掉了两侧的监视器。初次的私下赌牌让他紧张的手指微微发凉，在四周彻底检查了一遍确认没有遗漏才重新走回了自己的位置。  
Logan已经叼着雪茄在他的正对面坐好，他一手托着下巴一手在桌面上轻敲，那个装满了纸钞的包贴着他的脚边放好，似乎对Scott仔细的检查工作没有任何的不耐烦。  
他当然会——好吧他需要那笔钱。确切的说法是急需。他的弟弟Alex在三个月前确诊了他的家族遗传病，跳过了他遗传到别人身上的那些，现在正躺在病床上靠一堆价格不菲的药物吊命，两天前他的主治医生再次联络Scott，表示Alex需要尽快的治疗，而高达300w的手术费却让他束手无策。  
这个陌生的男人的的确确看穿了他，而自己还对他的来历一点都不清楚。  
Scott拿出一副崭新的牌放进洗牌器里，他轻微提了口气，然后开口，「我再确认一遍，您的筹码一共300w，而我——」  
「输一把，脱掉一件衣服。」男人向后靠过去，悠闲的把手臂挂到了椅背上，「赌的是你最擅长的ShowHand。没有问题。请问可以开始了吗？」  
Scott咬住了嘴巴内部，开局的气势让他落在下风，多半也会影响接下来的判断。这见鬼的赌注让他根本想不明白是为了什么。他按住扣在下方的牌将它推到Logan的眼前，男人一瞬不瞬的紧盯着他，视线从他的脸一直扫到了手指。  
握在手上的牌让Scott觉察到了点不协调性，跟注到最后对方亮在表面的能顺利压过他的牌面，最后一张牌发到手上，运气却没有跟着一起过来。Logan亮了底牌，轻而易举的赢下了第一把的胜利。  
Scott扯住了自己的侍应服外套，解开扣住的两颗纽扣迅速把它脱了下来挂到一边。脱掉了那件衣服让他有种如释重负的感觉，连肩膀都变得忽然轻松起来。Scott挺了下背，压迫着的骨头发出了轻微的关节声，眼前的客人没做过多反应的挑了下眉，示意他进行下一把的胜负。  
这次他换了个角度切牌，然后把弹出来的第一张继续推向Logan。视线随着推过去的牌一同到达了Logan的脸上，他觉得自己几乎可以看穿对方的表情了。微微凝固的眉心，捏紧雪茄的手指，向上抽起的嘴角，食指抚摸着纸牌的背面，带着一点不安的气息。Scott低下头，自己亮在外面的牌是完美的顺子，似乎只差了最正中的一张，对面却只有一个小对。  
最后一张牌递过去后Logan细不可察的叹了口气，底牌同时亮起来，Scott把手里的牌摔到了桌面上。男人朝着他勾起嘴角，连声音都透着点笑意，「下一件。」他说，「如果我是你，会选衬衣。」  
Scott抓住他绑在脖子上的领结，一把就把它从那里拽了下来，被崩掉的扣子从半空中掉下去，叮的一声砸到了桌子边缘。他正在把领口的扣子解开，有点发抖的手指让它几乎没办法从扣眼钻出来。白色的纽扣被从衬衣上扯落，带着缝纫的线挂在边缘。Logan又从怀里抽出来根雪茄慢悠悠的点上，他舔了舔嘴唇，看眼前的发牌手正对着他将袖口的扣子解开，前襟已悉数被扯掉的扣子让对方的胸口忽隐忽现的被覆盖在白色布料后面，奇妙的视觉观感让他不由自主的摸了摸下巴。  
「介意给我倒杯酒吗？」Logan说。  
Scott正在弯腰把脱掉的衬衣放回椅子上，闻言愣了一秒，然后点了点头转身走向了一边的酒柜。背对他才发现发牌手的裤子系的不算多紧，也许是衬衣抽出来的时候将那里松开了，挂在胯上的裤子随着走动在腿间叠出褶皱。Scott拿着酒杯走回来的时候发现Logan正把手掌按在额头上，看起来似乎是在叹气。  
「谢谢。」赌徒叹息着说，「我们继续。」

接下来Scott又迅速的输掉了他的皮鞋和袜子，谢天谢地对方没觉得这些不算是一件衣服。他赤脚站在还算柔软的地毯上，将新弹出的一张牌递向了Logan。这之前他们换了一副新牌，察言观色也没有想象中的有用，眼前的赌徒就算唉声叹气也照样会丢出一副正好可以压住Scott的牌面。莫名其妙以些微劣势输掉的牌让那些堆叠在心里的疑惑感越攀越高。  
「你出千？」被三张K压过的三张10让Scott几乎就要爆发，他探身过去按住了Logan亮出来的牌，牌面光滑图案一致，连细微的痕迹都没有。细绒丝布的桌子，对方身上的夹克，挂在头顶的吊灯。该死，到底哪里可疑。  
「别胡说八道了，slim。」Logan对着他发出了冷漠的嘲笑声，「我赢了，继续脱。」  
Scott直起身，原本捏在手上的纸牌已经被折出了深深的印痕。他把这几张牌丢到了桌子上，然后手指向自己的皮带伸过去，解开那里让他几乎花掉了全身的力气，Logan戏谑的视线一直在他赤裸的肩膀腰际游荡，奇妙的审视感让Scott全身的肌肉都在不舒服的绷紧，直到那条黑色的侍应服裤子从他的腰上滑下去。Scott受不了的垂着头弯下身，他抬起头就能看见Logan那挑起一边的眉毛的玩味视线，像蛇信似的在自己身上舔过，让人背襟发凉汗毛倒竖。尽管他什么都没做——  
该死的，他到底想要做什么？  
「够了吧？」发牌手抓着自己被迫脱掉的裤子，不耐烦的把它用力惯到地上。  
「当然不，」赌徒的语气平稳，「发牌吧。」  
「你看不见吗，我已经没有筹码了——」  
「不，你还有。」Logan打断了他，「我们继续。」  
Scott抬头看向他，Logan正在转动手里的杯子，剩余的酒液随着他的动作晃来晃去。「老规矩，」见他迟迟没有动作的男人开口，「我输了，这一切依然全是你的。」  
Scott把剩余的牌从发牌器里抽了出去，他开了一副新牌，每一张都从手指间滑过检查了一遍，然后洗牌，切牌。他盯紧对方的动作，查看自己手牌时候的动作，很紧的袖口，衣领，下巴，藏在眼底的笑意和一点嘲讽。一切都那么自然。被推过去的牌已经连成了个顺子，而自己眼前的牌还那么杂乱无章——  
赌徒将手里的底牌啪的一声拍在了桌面上，然后他站起身，一把就抓住了向后退了半步，看起来就像要逃走的Scott。  
发牌手被他抓住手腕，用力一拽就不由自主的向前倒去，小腹猛然撞在了光滑的牌桌侧面让他呼吸不由得一窒，蓦然从下腹涌起的挤压感冲击的他喉咙发甜。  
对面的桌子上是一副黑桃同花顺。赌徒倾身靠近了他，若有若无的威士忌味道和弥漫着的雪茄烟苦毫无阻拦的被灌进了他的鼻腔，「你他妈的输光了自己所有的筹码，slim。」贴在耳边的声音像是恶魔的低语。  
「而现在，你把自己也输给了我。」

 

Fin.

 

Gambit：嘿Logan，你要带我们家的发牌手去哪儿？  
Wolverine：现在是我家的了。


End file.
